Praying for Rain
by MaryAnnEwing
Summary: Bella has spent the last couple years running from true love. One day, stranded in the rain, Jacob gives Bella a ride to work. What happens on this rainy day when she finally gives in to her feelings? Romantic one-shot Rated M for a reason.


**I've never done a one-shot before. It is more of an in-between thing while I'm working on my next story. Since the new story is a Bella/Jacob pairing, I figured the one-shot could be too. I hope you like it. Review when you're done and let me know.**

**

* * *

**Ugh. Bella hated her life right now. She was running late for work at her own store, Turn the Page. It's a little bookstore in the small town of Forks, Washington. In addition to that, Angela had to call in because she's sick, so there isn't anyone there to open. Then, her car died, leaving her stranded 10 miles away.

A drop hit her head. Oh, wonderful. Leave it to Mother Nature to be predictable. It's now starting to rain, and it's cold. _Why, oh why, did I have to move to Port Angeles? Oh, that's right. My friends needed another roommate. Lucky me._

She looked up and down the road. Naturally, there wouldn't be anyone coming when she need them to. She looked at her watch and sighed. There was no sense in opening now. She would just do inventory, if she ever got there. Her sells were high enough that she could take one day off.

She passed another mile marker. _Why did I have to choose today to wear heels? I never wear heels._ A sound behind her caught her attention. A car. Thank God.

She stepped to the side of the road and started waving like mad, trying to catch the person's attention. When it pulled up, she was shocked to see who was driving.

"Jake?" His smile warmed her through and through. Jacob Black was Bella's best friend. They'd known each other forever.

"Bells? What are you doing walking in the rain?" She opened the door and slid in.

"You didn't see my hunk of junk? It broke down a few miles back." He reached up and turned the heat on for her. He didn't normally use it because his body temperature always seemed to run on high.

"No, I didn't see it. Is there anywhere I can take you? Charlie's?" He was worried about her. Of course, that was nothing new. He'd been in love with her forever. She shook her head. "No. Just take me to the store. It's too late to open now, but at least I can change and get some paperwork done." She looked over and smiled at her savior. "So, how are you? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Well, I've been busy since I took that job as an investigator for your dad. I've been up in Seattle doing some digging for him."

"Ahh. I tried to call you a few times. The girls are driving me crazy. I was hoping I could crash down here for a few days."

He shot her another grin. _When did he get so gorgeous?_ Jake was a few years younger than her. But, it seemed once he hit 21, he filled out in all the right places. "You know I don't have a problem with that."

They pulled up to the store. Ever the gentleman, he walked her inside. "You mind if I hang out for a little bit, catch up?"

She shot him a grin and repeated his words. "You know I don't have a problem with that."

She led him to her office and told him to have a seat while she went to change. It finally occurred to her what she had to wear when she went into the bathroom. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!"

Bella thought that she had left some jeans here. But, no, she had a business skirt and a white button up shirt at her disposal. Oh, well. You live, you learn. She slipped them on, leaving the top couple buttons undone, hoping to retain some comfort. She kept her shoes off. No sense in adding to the pain. She ran her fingers through her long curly brown hair, hoping to make it look slightly more presentable. She just sighed and gave up.

She walked back in the office and Jake stared. Quickly recovering, he said, "Wow, Bells. You didn't have to get all dressed up for me." Bella blushed. It was her natural response to most anything.

She sat down behind her desk as he stretched out on her couch. She began working on her inventory sheets, one foot pulled under her, the other swinging under her desk. Jake watched her leg move, captivated by it. He didn't notice when she quit working.

"Jake? You okay over there?" His eyes jerked up to meet hers. "Uh, yeah."

He stood up and went to get some water from her cooler. This time, it was Bella who stared. She watched as he walked across the room. His suit cut in all the right places on his body. When he bent over to get the water, her attention was drawn to his butt. She gulped and tried to push away the thoughts that came to mind. She looked away as he moved to turn back to the couch.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she thought about her own little secret. While she had moved because her friends needed another roommate, it also gave her a reason to escape. She was falling hard for Jake and was afraid. She knew he had feelings for her but didn't figure they went that deep. Opening her store here gave her a reason to keep in touch without staying too close.

She looked up to find him right in front of her. "Jake! You startled me." He smiled sweetly. "Sorry." She looked back down to work and still felt him standing there.

Looking back up, she asked, "Is something wrong?" He shook his head. "Nothing at all."

He walked around her desk. "How long has it been since you moved?"

"Uh, two years."

"How long has it been since I last saw you?" He continued his trek, getting closer.

She swallowed hard, her heart speeding up again. "Um, about a month."

"That's far too long." He took her face in both hands. "I'm going to kiss you now. If you don't want me to, you better stop me while you can."

Instead of speaking, Bella reached up and pulled his face to hers, tangling her fingers in his long black hair. Both moaned at the contact.

Jacob quickly pulled her out of her chair, making the task easier for both of them. He wound one hand in her hair while the other rested on her hip, pulling her body close. She could feel his very obvious erection pressed against her stomach.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, a silent plea for entrance. She gladly obliged, sucking his tongue into her mouth. This seemed to entice him more. He lifted her up, placing her on the top of her desk.

He pulled back. His dark eyes full of desire and need. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse, his fingers grazing along each newly exposed sliver of skin. As he bent to kiss her neck, he whispered softly in her ear. "I love you, Bella."

His open mouthed kisses sent chills down her spine. He slid the shirt from her shoulders, allowing himself more access. He threw it to the floor, not caring where it landed. His mouth came back to hers.

She reached up and loosened his tie, pulling it from his neck and tossing it to join her shirt. Her fingers worked his buttons loose, although she had to try them several times in her haste. Soon, he too was shirtless. She ran her hands along the chiseled planes of his chest, enjoying the feel of his hot flesh under her fingers.

She began to trail kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. She nibbled on the lobe before replying to his proclamation of love. "I love you too, Jake." She continued kissing down his chest as he unzipped her skirt. She lifted slightly so that he could remove it, leaving her in only her bra and panties. It was times like this she was grateful for Rose making her buy new lingerie.

They stood up and moved to her couch. She grabbed his hair, pulling him back down into a steamy kiss. Jake pulled her close, cupping her behind in his hands. Not able to wait any longer, Bella reached in between them and unfastened his pants, pushing them as far down as she could. He quickly slipped off his shoes and socks so that his pants would go the rest of the way.

Bella looked at him, surprised. He had gone commando. Jake was standing before her in all of his magnificent glory. His entire body was nothing but rock hard muscle. Looking into her brown eyes, he reached around behind her and unhooked her bra. He soaked in the sight of her creamy breasts and rosy peaks. It was better than anything he'd ever dreamt.

He stepped forward, kissing the side of her neck. She moaned and arched into him. His hands were resting gently on her hips. At the sound of her moans, they began to move up. He took once breast in his hand while taking the nipple of the other in his mouth. She tasted exquisite.

Bella was on fire. The feelings that Jacob was sending through her were some she had never felt before. She slid her hands down his chest to his abs. His stomach flinched under her touch, encouraging her. Sliding further, she took his erection in her hand.

He pulled back. "Bella, you don't have to."

"I want to."

She began stroke him gently, eliciting a growl from him. She pressed her lips to his again, taking his tongue in immediately. She began sucking his tongue in rhythm to her strokes.

Unable to take much more, Jake slid her panties down her legs so she could step out of them. He sat on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap, not entering her just yet.

"Baby, are you sure?"

She smiled. "I love you. I've never been more sure about anything."

"I love you too, darling."

He adjusted her slightly and pulled her down onto him. He entered her slowly, allowing her time to adjust to his size. They sat still for a moment, relishing in the feeling of their connection.

Jake cupped her jaws, pulling her in for a kiss. As their lips connected, Bella began to rock. With their position, he was rubbing her in all the right spots, both inside and out.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together. His hands slid to her hips and began to move her faster. The sound of her moaning his name was music to him. He'd prayed for this day for as long as he could remember.

They moved faster and faster, the friction causing both of them to feel their orgasms building.

"Oh God, Jake. Please don't stop." He reached in between them and began to rub her clit.

They were both panting, ready to explode. Jake slid back, changing their position slightly. When he did, Bella used her knees to slide herself up and down on him. In no time, they were both falling over the edge.

Bella collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, matching her own.

"I can't believe I kept running from you. From this. Never again." She snuggled in closer.

"I won't let you."

They lay there, praying for the rain to never stop.


End file.
